Rex Dangervest the Killer 2: The Jizzing
Emmet could hardly breathe with the smell of what seemed like a half billion farts, but he really wanted to see the surprise Rex had for him. He opened the doorway into the bathroom and saw three red blobs floating in a murky crimson liquid. At first, he didn't know what he was seeing. But when he stepped closer, his heart nearly stopped. It was his girlfriend Wyldstyle, along with Sweet Mayhem and Benny, all of them barely recognizable. "W-what happened?!" he gasped. "What's the matter, Emmet?" said Rex "Cat got your tongue?" Emmet swallowed hard. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it all felt like a nightmare. Tears began to form from underneath his eyes. "Sorry about your friends" said Rex "But they were bothering me, so I had to rape and kill them, it was very fun actually.....disemboweling them.....ripping out their vocal cords.....ripping their legs off and shoving them up their pussys and assholes.....fucking their brains.....gouging their eyes out.....hanging them by their own intestines...…ripping their heads off....." "You...….psycho!" Emmet yelled out "I gotta warn the others!" Emmet immediately bolted, but the raptors pushed him back in and slammed the door. He tried to pull it open, but it was being held closed. "Let me out! Let me out!" he begged "Don't leave me in here with this crazy killer!" Rex pulled down Emmet's pants and shoved his face into his anus. He ejaculated mucus into his rectum and pulled his face out, then replaced it with his big hard cock. Emmet screamed in pain as he felt his anus rip open. While fucking him, Rex slammed Emmet's head against a wall and blood and feces trickled onto his throbbing penis. Eventually, Rex removed his penis from Emmet's torn-up colon and shoved a big glob of his own shit into his mouth, clamping his jaw shut so he couldn't spit it out. "What's the matter, Emmet?" he chuckled "Poop got your tongue?" He then grabbed hold of Emmet's hair and, in one swift motion, ripped his scalp open just enough for his penis to fit in the gash. The top of his skull was so torn-up, you could see his brain underneath. Rex enjoyed skullfucking Benny so much that he wanted to try something similar. He slid his huge dick underneath his son-in-law's scalp and began to rub it on top of his brain until he orgasmed. Emmet's head began to hurt as he felt Rex's semen mix in with his brain matter. "Do you like my jizz in your brains?" Rex asked. "Jizz in my brains" moaned Emmet "Blurrrrrrrrgh" Rex slid his penis out from Emmet's hairy scalp and examined him. His face was green, but he was still alive. "Wow, you really are tough if you actually survived that" he said. Emmet groaned. Rex realized at that moment his sperm had been absorbed by Emmet's brain stem and was now a Haitian zombie slave. He realized he could use Emmet to help him dispose of the bodies. Since they were legos, they had no fingerprints. All he'd have to do was dump them in the jungle and let the Plantimals eat them. When the remains would be found later, people would think they were killed by the Plantimals. "Say, Emmet" he said "Can you help me take these corpses to the jungle?" The braindead Emmet picked up the bodies and followed Rex into the jungle. Later, he brought Emmet back to his remaining friends. His head was bandaged up and his asshole was stitched back together. Rex told them what happened, and they were all shocked. "Aye, that be disgusting!" said Metalbeard. "I agree, that's so nasty!" said Unikitty "Buttfucking someone and then tearing their head open, I'm just glad Emmet's okay" "Too bad you couldn't save Lucy, Sweet Mayhem, or Benny" said Batman "If I were there, I would have burned those Plantimals before that happened" "Yeah, I know" said Rex. "All of this talk is very repulsive" said Ice Cream Cone "I really don't think-- EMMET, CUT THAT OUT!" Emmet was licking Unikitty's butt. As soon as he heard Ice Cream Cone, he turned to everyone else and panted like a dog. Pieces of pink fur were stuck to his tongue. "Aw, come on guys" said Unikitty "It actually felt kinda nice" As Rex began to head out, Queen Watevra gave a confused look to Emmet. "Something doesn't fit right here" she said "A Plantimal's penis is a very long and spiky vine.....how did only manage to tear up Emmet's anus and not rip him apart from the inside? It's almost as if...…" "Uh...." Rex began to say nervously. "Jizz in my brains" moaned Emmet "Blurrrrrrrrgh" "What? What did you say?!" asked Ice Cream Cone "You us to jizz in your brains?!" "Ewww, that's so gross!" said Unikitty. "Rex jizz my brains!" Emmet said brightly. "'Rex jizz my brains'? What the heck does that mean?" said Batman. "It's almost as if he's trying to say....." said Queen Watevra. Rex sweated nervously. He was about to get caught, but he got an idea. Of course, he could get away with a few more killings. He could just dump the bodies in the jungle so the Plantimals can eat them afterwards. His penis stiffened anticipation. "Hey, Queen Watevra" he said "Come to my ship, I've got something special to show you" "Sure I can" said Queen Watevra as she transformed into her horse form "You guys all stay and help with Emmet, I'll go see what Rex has in store for me" Rex lead Queen Watevra to his ship and ordered his raptors to open the door to the secret bathroom. "A bathroom?" Queen Watevra asked "Why are we going to the bathroom? You got tummy trouble?" "Not really" said Rex "It's where the very special thing I wanted to show you is" "It better be special" said Queen Watevra "Because if it's not, I'm gonna gouge your eyes out and rape you until you're nothing but a bloody, semen-filled carcass and then rip your head off!" Rex cringed at that mention, then said "You.....you really mean that?" "Nah, just imitating the Plantimals" replied Queen Watevra. There was a short pause, before they both began laughing. THE END P.S. Rex gouged her eyes out and raped her until she was nothing but a bloody, semen-filled carcass and then ripped her head off P.P.S. Emmet recovered from everything, but killed himself when he remembered Wyldstyle was dead P.P.P.S. Rex was eventually caught and sentenced to death by the same things he did to everyone else P.P.P.P.S. Never mind Category:Shockfics Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost movies